A stereoscopic image display device is a display device capable of transmitting three-dimensional information to an observer.
Methods for displaying stereoscopic images may include, for example, methods that use glasses and methods that don't use glasses. Also, the methods using glasses may be classified into methods using polarizing glasses and methods using LC shutter glasses, and the methods that don't use glasses may be classified into stereoscopic/multi-view point binocular disparity methods, volumetric methods, holographic methods, and the like. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-049865), Patent Document 2 (Korean Patent No. 0967899) and Patent Document 3 (Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0089782) describe optical elements which can be efficiently used in a stereoscopic image display process.